


No Going Back

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At work BJs, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Gavin calls his bits dick/cock, Gavin is borderline rookie, Hank is just a good guy looking for a good time, Hank is still Detective at this point, Low key praise kink, M/M, Pre-game obviously, and looking to give a good time, gavin’s pov, may become a series later, no beta we die like men, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: Gavin’s been giving Detective Hank Anderson blowjobs in the basement bathroom because that man has a good dick. It also keeps Gavin’s secrets safe. Until Hank wants to reciprocate. Now Gavin has to decide if he wants to take the risk. With a man like Hank, it’s an easy decision to make.





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink for our resident Daddy. Happy Birthday Blah. 
> 
> As noted Gavin calls his parts his dick/cock. If that’s something that bothers you, please don’t put yourself in harms way by reading.

“Slow down, you little shithead,” Hank grumbles.

Gavin dragged him down into the basement bathrooms for the third time because he can’t keep his hands to himself. Gavin pretends he doesn’t hear Hank’s protest. Instead, he sucks on that spot below Hanks collar, the one that drives the detective crazy. As anticipated, he groans and Gavin palms him through his jeans. He wants Hank so bad. He thumbs at the zipper, earning another groan. However, as Gavin goes to sink to his knees as usual, Hank grabs his shirt.

“I said slow down.” He chuckles at the confusion on Gavin’s face. “Maybe I want to reciprocate this time.”

“What?” His heart starts pounding in his ears.

“I’ve been coming down your throat for nearly two weeks. It’s only fair you come down mine for once.”

Gavin panics. He pushes Hank away and corners himself against the bathroom stall. Despite the already present height difference, Hank suddenly looks ten feet tall. This can’t be happening. Not now. Not when Gavin has to possibly look at the disappointment on Hank’s face for the rest of day when he finds out the truth.

“Gavin,” the older man speaks softly. Gavin realizes he’s bordering hyperventilating. “Gavin. Talk to me. What’s wrong.”

_So many things._

When he started this, he never intended it to get this far. But fuck if Hank wasn’t addicting as hell. That thick cock of his became a drug Gavin needed to get through the week. Even if it meant getting on his knees in dirty bathrooms to suck the older man dry, it was worth it. It kept Gavin’s mouth shut from saying something stupid and his secret safe.

“I won’t push it.” He sighs. He runs a hand through his hair, the gray starting to peek through as he disheveled it. “But we can’t do this anymore if you won’t talk to me.”

“That’s not fair.” Gavin sounds whiny and his voice a slight pitch higher. He hates it.

“How is it not fair? You’ve been suckin my cock for two weeks. You can’t get much out of it. I never see you jack off when you do it.” Those blue eyes narrow for a moment. “Are you trying to blackmail me or something?”

“No, no.” Gavin’s face flushes. He can’t do this. “Look. I, It’s just.”

Gavin feels pressure in his eyes and he blinks a few times to keep from crying. He normally doesn’t care what people think, but Hank? He stares at the older man, watching his features soften. Gavin isn’t sure if he wants to tell him. He doesn’t have too. They can end this now and pretend it never happened. Gavin could lie, say he’s got emotional issues or something. But those blue eyes staring back at him; he can’t lie to Hank. He can trust him. He has to be able to trust him. Gavin wants this. He wants this so bad. He finally takes a deep breath and sighs.

He drops his gaze and mutters, “You might not like what you see.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Hank chuckles.

 _If only it were that easy_.

Gavin, hands slightly trembling, takes Hank’s into his. The moment of truth. He steps close but doesn’t look him in the eyes as he guides the hand to his crotch. The older man's hand twitches slightly when he feels just how flat the area is.

“Oh,” he says, breath hitting Gavin’s forehead.

He lets go and finally dares to look Hank in the eyes. He’s not expecting the soft smile he sees.

“That all?” He asks. Gavin nods not trusting himself to speak. “So you gonna let me suck your dick now or is that still off limits?”

Gavin never dropped his pants so fast in his life. Hank chuckles as he watches him fumble with his belt before he finally gets it undone, shoving everything down so it bunches around his ankles. The embarrassment hits again when Hank sinks to his knees but seeing him lick his lips while staring at his cock just makes Gavin slicker.

“Can I use my fingers or would that make you uncomfortable?”

Hank looking up through his lashes while sitting at eye level with Gavin’s cock shouldn’t be that hot. But it is. He doesn’t trust himself to reply, not without the other thing Gavin has been trying to bury down slipping out. But he has to, so he chokes out a soft “it’s fine.” He already got one miracle today, he’s not about to push two. Hank grins, the gap in his front two teeth flashing up at Gavin before he leans forward.

“Oh fuck.”

The detective wastes no time taking all of him into his mouth. The wet heat has Gavin moaning, throwing his head back against the stall while Hank starts to suck gently on him. His hands thread through graying hair as the detective pulls back to run his tongue up the length of it. Gavin bites his tongue, because he can’t risk what might escape, and his legs shifting wider as a hand runs up his thigh. He can’t deny how badly he wants this. Of course they have to be quick; Hank slipping in a finger while his tongue swirls around Gavin’s cock. He tries not to squirm as Hank works him, slipping in another finger to work him open a little. Hank starts moving faster as the slick coats everything between his legs; from his fuzzy pubic hair to Hank’s beard. Then he feels fingers curl, searching for that spot. Gavin knows he should stop him, but he’s too lost in the feeling. When Hank finally finds that one spot deep inside him, it finally slips out.

Gavin gasps softly, arching back, “Oh, _daddy_.”

Pleasure is replaced with a ripple of fear. Hank heard him. He had too. Gavin wants to cry when he feels those fingers remove from him and he can’t look down. He can’t see the disgust that surely is in Hank’s eyes. Then there’s a clank of belt and pull of a zipper. Gavin risks a glance down to see Hank pulling his cock out, stroking it slow with his free hand.

“We should have done this sooner. You’re a good boy, Gavin. All nice and wet for Daddy.”

_Oh. Oh fuck._

Hank takes him back into his mouth and his fingers return inside him. This is how he dies. Getting a bj and fingered by his superior officer. Now Hank’s groaning with Gavin. He’s trying hard to not make too much noise. The noises he does make mingle with Hank’s, who’s grunting and groaning is masking the wet sounds coming from between Gavin’s legs. When Hank starts twirling his tongue around his little cock, Gavin’s hand tugs on Hank’s hair. He’s getting close; thighs starting to shake and hips rolling to thrust against Hank’s beard.

“Hank, oh fuck I wanna come.” He pants in a hushed moaned. “Can I? Daddy please?”

Hank pulls back, the wet sound of his fingers pumping into Gavin inching him closer to the edge.

“You can do it. Be a good boy and come on my face.”

Gavin looks Hank in the eyes as he takes him in his mouth again and it’s too much. He curls his fingers a few more times just right and Gavin is falling apart. He bites back a scream, a high pitched whine escaping in its place. Hank sucks him through it, making his legs shake harder and body jolt while he tries not to rip the man’s hair out. He’s gasping by the time Hank stops; he himself grunting between Gavin’s legs and coming on the floor.

“Damn son, you got it all over me.” Hank laughs. Gavin can’t help but laugh a little too when he sees how soaked the older man’s beard is. “Help me up, I’m old.”

Gavin grabs his hands and pulls Hank off the floor. Hank grabs some toilet paper to try and clean Gavin up, along with the mess on the floor. He’s thankful; he isn’t sure if he can move his legs yet.

“You look good, all blissed out like this.” Hank smirks at him, his voice low and deep. “You make me want to take you home and show you what else I can do.”

Gavin scoffs, cheeks flushing and a smile hinting at the corners of his lips. “Don’t push your luck old man.”

“I might.”

It’s a joke, but the look Hank’s giving him stirs something in his chest and in his stomach. He finally breaks his stare to yank up his pants and tuck in his shirt. Gavin waits until Hank moves from in front of him to do the same.

“Damn it, Anderson. I don’t know if I can walk.” He laughs when he realizes how shaky he still is.

“You always flatter old men, Reed?”

“Only ones who know what they’re doing.”

Hank rolls his eyes but Gavin means it. He hasn’t had a good orgasm like this in months. He pushes through the shakes to pull his own pants up. Hank leaves the stall while he tucks his own shirt in. When he exits, he sees Hank washing his hands at the sink.

“Hank.” He sounds weak again but Hank turns off the water and looks at him through the mirror. Gavin forces out the words. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

Hank opens his mouth but quickly shuts it. The action gives fuel to the anxiety welling in his chest. He waits until he grabs some paper towels to turn to Gavin.

“I’d make a joke and say ‘tell anyone about what’, but I can tell that would do more harm than good.” Hank rubs his hands dry. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, Gavin. I mean that.”

“Thank you.”

“What we do is our business.” He chuckles and tosses the towels in the trash, going to the door. “Clean yourself up. We’ve been gone too long and Fowler will pitch a fit if he notices.”

  
Hank leaves while Gavin washes his own hands and fixes his hair in the mirror. When he’s presentable, he goes back up to the pen floor and acts like nothing happened. Times goes by faster and his shift is up before he knows it. It’s only then he realizes there is a sticky note attached to his backpack. It’s a phone number. Gavin’s neck heats up when he sees the initials _H. A_ . under it and a question: _Dinner Friday?_

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this or add later, but I wanted to get something up for our Daddy Blah. Love you Daddy xoxo lmao
> 
> Find me on twitter finnijerao3


End file.
